


Last Letter

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: Leeteuk last letter to member's
Kudos: 9





	Last Letter

Yesung, don't be like me. Find someone you can rely to. Your parent, Jongjin, Ryeowook, even Heechul will do. You're doing good all this time, don't go hard on yourself.

Dong-ah, you know people just jealous of you, right? Because you're a good dancer, talented, and well of. They just don't know how hard for you to reach this level. So don't listen to them and keep going.

Sungmin, sorry I can't protect you, when I'm your oldest and leader. You must be suffering so hard, right? Don't worry, looks like fans starting to accept you. It's never a fault since the first. I'm so proud of you.

Eunhyuk, can I trust you again this time? You're doing great as leader last time and I know you will in the future. Talk to member if you find it hard, they'll help.

Donghae, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to your father. But I'm pretty sure he'll scold me up there. I'll let him know his son doing really great and will keep going. Stop crying and move on. Live must go on with or without me around.

Siwon, I must be disappointed you. But not like you, I don't trust God. I have no one to turn to. Don't blame yourself for that, you're doing your best lectured everyone about God, religion, mental health and such. It's just me, Siwon.

Ryeowook, I'm sorry for not stay strong, when that's all I said to you back then when you came to me crying. But please stay strong still, for other member too.

Kyuhyun, sorry for being a bad hyung when you first joined us. It's took an accident that makes me almost lost you to me realized that you're part of us, that you're important. Please forgive this fool hyung.

And lastly, my best friend Heechul. Please don't blame yourself. You did your best staying by my side all this time and did all you can do for me. But sorry, Chul, I never better. I just don't want you to worried and suffered because of someone unworthy like me. Don't be hard on yourself, take care. And I trust the kids to you, my only friends.


End file.
